Royai: Bring Me To Life
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai oneshot. The song is Bring Me To Life by Evanscence. If you haven't heard it you should, because it will remind you of Roy and Riza.


A Royai oneshot. The song is Bring Me To Lifeby Evanscence. Every time I hear it I think of Roy and Riza.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I also do not own Bring Me To Life.**

**

* * *

**

Royai: Bring Me To Life

She awoke to the sun's pale light coming into her cold bedroom. Then it began all over again. She was dead inside. Most of the time. Sometimes her soul felt warm when playing with Black Hayate. Or even being with him . . .

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_Leading you down into my core_  
_Where I've become so numb _  
_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

She walked down to the office, her face expressionless. Entering the warm office, MSG Feury greeted her.

"Good morining, Lt. Hawkeye."

"Good morning, Feury." she replied. "Where's the colonel?"

"He said he had a surprise for you. I'm not sure what it was." he explained. "But he seems excited about it."

"If it's another mini skirt again I'll kill him." she growled.

"I don't think so. He was smiling."

"Dosen't he always?"

"No, he grins. It was a smile of, I don't know, affection?" She looked at him quizzicly.

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Lieutenant! Right over here!" Roy yelled, signaling for her attention.

"Sir, what is it?"

"I have something to tell you. And I _have_ something for you." he announced. "Well, it's actually two things to tell you."

"Alright what is it?" He took a deep breath.

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

"I don't know if you heard, but the fraternization laws are down."

"No, sir, I didn't know that." she mumbled. Great, he was going to go out with female soilders now.

"Well, the second thing is . . ."

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Will you marry me, Riza?" he asked, bowing down on one knee and holding a dazzling ring. She froze, what else could she do. "I know its sudden, but I've known you a long time. I've seen the good and the bad and I want it all. You know how I am, we shared our past together. So, will you?"

"Y-yes." she whispered, tears falling down her fair skin. He rose, holding her, and she felt her cold heart warm.

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

Roy and Riza now walked back up the aisle of their wedding. The beautiful displays, the friends and family. Even Ed was smiling now that Roy was happy. (Maybe he'd stop picking on him as much) General Grumman gave them a thumbs-up as they drove away.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

They had their first big fight, Roy secrewing up things royally. He stood outside their house, until he heard sobs rising from the darkened window pane. He took a deep breath, walking inside, and embracing her tenderaly. She didn't stop him, not even angry anymore. She needed him, he needed her, and that was that.

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Hey I'm home!" Roy sang. He walked into the living room, finding Riza holding a fragile bundle. "How's she doing?"

"Good, she's sleeping better." She reached down, kissing the small forehead of the infant.

"I love you Riza."

"I love you, too." she murmmered. Suddenly, the baby wailed, as if knowing she wasn't being included.

"Yes, we love you too." he chuckled. They sat, each taking eager turns to hold their daughter.

_(Bring me to life)_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
__(Bring me to life)_

_

* * *

_

Alright thanks for reading. Please review! If you haven't heard Bring Me To Life go and listen to it! It's an awesome song. It always reminds me of Roy and Riza.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
